


I Love You Too, Dumbass

by Komigoh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost smut, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boy x boy, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fanfiction, Flirty Eren Yeager, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komigoh/pseuds/Komigoh
Summary: The story is in Levi's P.O.V.!Tch! That stupid, son of a bitch Hanji locked me in the closet with that annoying bastard Eren. God, I hate him so much. His smug face, tall fucker, pretty eyes, hot body... Okay, so I don't really hate him...  But that's not the point! I'm stuck in a damn closet with him. Agh, fuck everything! Hope you enjoy my shitty oneshot.





	

You know that crazy bitch, shitty four-eyes? Well, guess what? She locked me in a fucking closet with that dimwit named Eren. Yup. Isn't she the bestest fucking friend ever? Stupid bitch… She ships me and Eren. Isn’t that fucking stupid? There’s no way I would date that stupid, annoying, hot, amazing, sexy- Whoah. I need to shut the fuck up.

“Ugh… What the hell is Hanji’s problem? Locking us in here…” Eren complained as he ran his hand through his brown hair, making him look so fucking hot...Okay… I admit, I do have a teensy crush on him… Even though he can be annoying as hell sometimes and very cocky.

My eyes examine his face. Oh, his beautiful face. His sharp jawline and those nice plump lips. And his eyes. Don't even get me started. Ocean blue eyes with hints of green, seemingly a tiny bit of gold. You just couldn't look away. His eyes were beautiful. To top it off, messy brown hair and a smokin’ hot body. Eren must’ve noticed my staring because he raised an eyebrow to me. 

“What the hell are you staring at?” Eren asked, slightly creeped out.

‘Something perfect…’ Of course I didn’t say that out loud though. “Ah, uh, nothing, you stupid brat,” I answered, looking of the to the side, a blush creeping on my face in embarrassment.

I glance over at Eren and see a smirk on his face. “I didn’t know you were gay, Levi.”

What the fuck? Is he a mind reader or some shit? My cheeks burn up and I furrow my eyebrows. “I’m not!” 

Eren scooted beside me, wrapping his arm around me. “I know you are, Levi. Gays can recognize other gays. And my gaydar is going off like crazy.” Eren said, a smirk forming on his face.

I stay silent for a while, not even questioning what the hell a gaydar was. “...So you’re gay too..?” I ask, trying to ignore the fact that this hot motherfucker has his arm around me.

Eren nods. “Yup. About as straight as a circle.” Eren answered, leaning in and pressing his lips to my forehead. What the fuck?! Oh, my god, I must look like a tomato because my face feels like it’s on fire. “Heh, you're cute.” He replies, causing me to get even more flustered than I already was. 

“St-stop it, you piece of shit!” I yelled, my cheeks a bright red. I push him away and look down at my lap.

Another smirk forms on Eren’s oh so sexy face. “You’re too cute for your own good, Levi…” Eren says, crawling over to me. I back away with red cheeks, but my back met the cold wall. Eren came closer and closer. His beautiful eyes half lidded with what seemed like lust.

“E-Eren, what are you doing..?” I question him, looking at him with a confused look on my face. He didn’t answer. He just suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. “I’ll kill you, brat!” I threatened.

Eren leaned close by my face, his breath tickling my lips. “Levi…” Eren whispered before he smashed his soft lips onto mine. Holy shit! This is happening! I let out a soft moan as he nibbled on my bottom lip. Damn it, what do I do? I’m just an inexperienced virgin. Fuck, this is even my first kiss. Shit, shit, shit..! He let go of my wrists and instead wraps his arms around my waist. I kiss him back shyly and to the best of my ability as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

After a minute or so, Eren suddenly shoves his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft groan as his hot, wet tongue invaded my mouth. Eren explores my mouth with his amazing tongue. Damn, he’s good. Eren and I are now sitting on the ground. What the fuck? When did we get on the floor? He pulls me onto his lap which causes me to blush. Oh, hell no. I feel like a goddamn child now. 

I pull away from the kiss, panting for breath. Tch, stupid need for air. Eren looks at me with that sexy smirk of his on his face. “No offense, but you seem inexperienced… Was that your first kiss?”

I avert my eyes, ashamed that I haven’t even had my first kiss until now. “Uh, yeah…”

I expected Eren to tease me, make fun of me. But instead, he smiles. Not a smirk, nor a grin. Just an adorable boyish smile. “I’m happy I was your first kiss,” Eren said softly. Oh god, my heart is racing so fucking fast. He just went from a sexy beast to an adorable puppy in a matter of seconds.

I glance at the wall for like, the billionth time. “I’m glad too…” I mutter under my breath. Hold up. What the fuck does this make us? The thought alone made my cheeks turn a faint pink. “...What does this make us..?”

Eren stared into my eyes with his stunning ocean blue eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Eren asked me, reaching over and cupping my cheek.

I felt my stomach tingle. Butterflies. I nod my head, giving him a small smile. “Of course,” I answer him immediately. Holy shit, this is actually happening… I'm dating him… Agh, this doesn't feel real. I pinched my arm hard, which causes me to wince. Yup. This is real. 

Eren smiled softly at me. God, he looked so cute and innocent. Suddenly, his innocent, boyish smile turned into a sexy, devilish smirk. I think I should be afraid. “How about I take another ‘first’ from you…”

My cheeks burned as my eyes widened. “Fuck off, asshole!” I yell, backing away from him. Fuck. Damn this sexy bastard. 

Eren tilts his head slightly to the side, letting out a chuckle. “Or… I can fuck you?” 

I leaned against the door of the closet, furrowing my eyebrows. Not gonna lie, Eren is one smooth motherfucker. “You’re so straightforward…” I mumble. 

Eren grinned and moved closer to me. Oh fuck, what is it now? “I have a condom here in my pocket…” Eren said in a sexy whisper, “We can fuck right now.”

I stare at Eren in shock. Is he fucking serious? In the closet? “W-what? Are you for real?”

Eren nods. “Of course, babe,” Eren answers as he gets way too close to me. His hands go to my buttoned up shirt. My cheeks flush red as he starts to unbutton them. Once he finished unbuttoning my shirt he let his hands wander from my stomach to my chest, causing shivers to go down my spine. 

“Eren…” I whisper, glancing at him. Fuck, I'm nervous. He flashes me a mix of a smile and a smirk before his hands go to my pants. “I-I um…” I stutter as he started to unbutton my pants. 

Just at that moment, something pushed me, causing me to land on top of Eren. “Ow, what the fuck?!” 

“It’s been an hour! You are free!” Fuck. It’s the annoying bitch. 

“God damn it, Hanji! You hit me with the fucking door.” I yelled at her angrily, climbing off of Eren. 

Hanji’s gaze dropped to my unbuttoned shirt and pants, causing devious smirk appear on her face. “What were you doing in here..?”

Eren looked up at Hanji, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, making him look really fucking cute. “Nothing, thanks to you. Cockblock.” 

That made me blush. Not a little bit of blush but my whole face was red. “We weren't going to do anything!” I protest.

Hanji laughed out loudly with her annoying fucking voice. “If you want I can leave you two in here for a while longer…” 

“Fuck no, I’m getting out of here,” I answer quickly, getting up and stepping outside the closet. “You know how fucking annoying it is to be locked in a closet with this cocky bastard?” 

I hear a chuckle from Eren. “You’re dating the cocky bastard, dumbass.” Eren points out, now wrapping his arm around me. 

A squeal is heard from Hanji. “You guys are dating?!” Hanji questioned loudly, her eyes wide with excitement. Eren and I both nod our heads. “Oh, my god! My ship has finally sailed!” She squealed once again, a huge grin on her face. 

I roll my eyes. “Shut up, four-eyes. You’re too loud.” I scold her, giving her a deadly glare. 

Eren presses a kiss to my cheek. “It’s weird to say, but thanks for locking us in the closet, Hanji.”

Hanji smiles widely. “No prob, Eren. You guys make a good couple. You’re really cute together.” That made me smile. Hanji actually is a good friend, my best friend actually. She knew about my crush on Eren and she helped me out. And now I'm dating him. Damn, I owe her one. “Well, I’m going. I have some stuff to do. One of them being writing fanfics about you two.” 

Eren and I laugh. “Okay, see you later, four-eyes,” I reply, waving goodbye to her. Eren does the same. “Bye, Hanji-san!”

Hanji grins and walks off. Once she left, Eren placed his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. He stares at me with his stunning, mesmerizing blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat. “I love you, Levi…” He whispered. “I have for a while…”

My cheeks turn a faint red as I look up at him. I grab the collar of Eren’s shirt and pull him down to my height. I didn't hesitate to smash my lips onto Eren's. His lips were so fucking soft. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. And oh god, it felt so good when he nibbled on my bottom lip. 

I pull away from the kiss, my eyes looking everywhere but Eren's eyes. A faint pink dusted over my cheeks as I whisper shyly,

“I love you too, dumbass…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Sorry Levi was really out of character. It's a different AU so I thought he didn't have to be that tough and all that. Anyway, please leave a review because the more motivation I get the more fanfiction I write :) Also, for more gay shit check out my other stories.


End file.
